Here For You
by icydroplets
Summary: Lindsay recieves a visitor after a rough day. DL. Complete.


This is a one shot I wrote awhile ago (already posted at the D/L board). This is set after the finale, but I wrote it **before** it came on, so it might not match up perfectly or anything (**spoiler alert:** ignore the last scene of the episode I guess, where the reference to the ride is made, cause that's not in this fic). I wrote this based on speculation, from info I got from spoilers threads and promo shots.

**Summary**: After a rough day, Lindsay receives a visitor.

**Disclaimer**: All belongs to CBS.

* * *

**Here For You**

Lindsay looked at herself in the tiny mirror in her locker. This was the first time she had taken a good look at the gash on her forehead- she had been too preoccupied earlier to even care. It was bandaged together with two strips of band-aid. She raised her hand up to touch it, and winced in pain.

She knew she was lucky. Unlike Flack.

_"He's going to be ok." _She thought to herself. He had some serious injuries, but the doctors assured he would pull through.

The whole case was a blur to her now, standing alone in the dark locker room. She had refused to be taken off the case, insisting that she was ok. And they had needed all the help they could get.

She could feel a vicious headache coming on, and knew she needed to go home. She took one last look at herself, then slowly shut her locker, heading home.

* * *

Danny stood in front of the door. He had been there for a few minutes now, deciding whether or not to knock. It was late and he didn't want to bug her. He turned to walk away. His mind was racing- after the crazy day they had, he wanted to talk to her and make sure she was doing ok. But he knew he could just do it when he saw her at work again in a couple days.

But he couldn't wait that long. In one quick move, he swung around and headed towards her door, knocking before he could stop himself again.

He paused, and thought he heard moving. He knocked again. He heard her move towards the door, knowing she was looking through the peep hole. He looked up at it, and gave a small smile. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey." she replied, as she moved aside to open the door more. Danny came into her apartment, and she shut the door behind him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, noticing a blanket and pillow on the couch.

"No. Can't really sleep." She moved back towards the couch. "Have a seat." she said, gesturing to the empty spot beside her.

Danny moved over and sat beside her, moving the blanket aside. He looked at her closely for the first time that night. Her eyes her puffy and heavy, the exhaustion evident in her features. The cut on her forehead was beginning to bruise a bit, and she had scrapes on her face, and arms.

"You look like crap."

Lindsay first glared at him, then couldn't help but smile. "Gee, thanks Messer. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

"I try my best," Danny laughed. He then sighed and Lindsay noted the change in his voice. "But seriously, how ya feeling?"

"Fine, I guess."

Danny shook his head. "You're not fine, Montana. Hell, I'm not fine, and I didn't go through half of what you did today."

He was right. Lindsay wasn't feeling fine. In fact, she had no idea exactly how she was feeling- there was a multitude of emotions gripping every part of her. Lindsay's eyes glazed over as she became lost in her thoughts for what seemed like the millionth time that night. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I can't get the images out of my mind." She said quietly, almost at a whisper. "The day is a blur…but I can still see the bodies, the mess, Flack…I can't shut them out of my brain. I'm tired, but I can't sleep…I'm too anxious, there's a feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me want to move, keep busy…"

A tear escaped from Lindsay's eyes. Danny reached up with his hand and brushed it away. She reached up to grab his hand, and held it against her face.

"You're shaking," Danny noted. He moved his hand from her face and took both her hands in his. They were trembling, but not because she was cold.

"I can't get them to stop." She admitted quietly. Danny held them in his, rubbing them with his thumbs. The tears that had been pent up inside were now flowing freely from her eyes. Danny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled Lindsay down gently, so her head was now on his lap, which acted as a pillow. His one hand lay on her arm, rubbing it comfortingly. He knew she was tired, and that she needed to lay down and try to sleep. After sitting there for awhile, Danny looked down to notice her eyes were closed.

"You know," Danny whispered to the sleeping figure in front of him, "When I heard about the bombing today, and that you were there, I got scared. When I saw you talking to Stella, do you know how relieved I was?" He used his free hand to push the hair out of her face, being careful not to touch her cut.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered. Danny sighed. He wanted to say this to her face, but just being able to say it out loud was a big step for him. When he didn't know if Lindsay was ok or not, a sudden realization had hit him. They were good friends, but there was something more there. Being faced with the prospect of her being seriously injured, or, heaven forbid, killed, he realized that he was falling for her, and falling hard.

He felt his own exhaustion taking him over. He didn't want to move, in case he woke her. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, draping it over Lindsay. He laid his head against the back of the couch and was out in minutes.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and a horrible pain in his neck. He looked down to see he was alone on the couch, and that the blanket that had covered Lindsay was now over him. Rubbing his neck, he got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

Lindsay was cleaning up a few dishes. He leaned against the door frame, watching her. He noticed the way she handled the dishes, just like she did the evidence. She was careful and gentle, something Danny admired about her.

"You gonna come in, or stand in the doorway?" she asked, bringing Danny out of his daze. She turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder, with a smile on her face. He smiled back and entered the kitchen.

"There's coffee in the pot over there." She nodded towards the corner of the counter.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better this morning." She said as she drained the water out of the sink. She dried off her hands and picked up her coffee, turning to face Danny.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Still have a headache, but I think that will be around for awhile. Speaking of pain, how's your neck? That didn't like a very comfortable postion to sleep in." She began laughing a bit.

"Hurting a bit, but oh well. Small price to pay." He smiled.

Lindsay smiled back, putting down her coffee cup.

"Thanks for coming by last night."

Lindsay went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head in his shoulder. Danny put his coffee down and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She pulled back slightly, whispering in his ears.

"You don't have to worry about loosing me Danny. I'm not going anywhere."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, amused by the mix of shock and amusement on his face. "I'm going to go have a shower, won't be long." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Danny crossed his arms in front of himself. "She was awake…" he thought out loud. He smiled to himself and grabbed his coffee. He headed back out towards the living room.

He wasn't going anywhere either.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Any feedback is great :D 


End file.
